Sweet Sins
by LastMelodya
Summary: Sasori dan Sakura tahu, akhir mereka tak akan bahagia. Namun, mereka akan mulai mencari kebahagiaan itu secara terpisah. Melupakan seulas dosa manis yang pernah terkecap/AU/SasoSaku/Untuk Event Family: Fall and Feel. Tema: Achilless Heel/RnR, please?


_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), implied __**incest **__SasoSaku. __**Italic**_untuk_**flashback**_ataupun _**past memory**__._

_**For event F3 "Family: Fall and Feel"**__**—**__**Achilless Heel**_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**Sweet Sins**

**.**

**.**

_Roses are red, Violets are blue__—__but we're both are same flower_

Karena kau dan aku sama-sama mawar, dan bukannya violet.

**.**

**.**

Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tak dapat kau hindari. Sejauh apapun kau berlari_—_sekeras apapun kau menghindar, hal itu tetap tak dapat menjauh sedikit pun darimu.

Takdir.

Takdir baik, takdir buruk. Siapa yang menginginkan takdir yang tak baik? Hampir semua orang_—_tidak, tapi **semua orang** di dunia ini menginginkan yang baik untuk takdirnya. Tak peduli walau orang itu kotor sekalipun. Ya, itulah manusia. Egois, serakah. Pendosa. Tetapi tetap menginginkan takdir baik dari Tuhan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan takdir yang sama?

Padahal, hanya jalannya yang diinginkan sama_—_bukan takdirnya.

"Sudah lama semenjak hari itu, Sasori?"

Pria berambut merah itu meneguk _wine_ di hadapannya. Ia mengernyit pelan saat rasa panas terasa menjalari bagian kerongkongannya. Namun sekilas tak ia pedulikan, ia terus meneguknya sampai liquid beralkohol itu tandas pada gelas kecil di genggamannya.

"Hn. Satu lagi."

Sang bartender yang juga merupakan teman dekat dari si pria berambut merah hanya dapat mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebelum akhirnya kembali mengisi gelas itu dengan cairan bening yang diinginkan pria bernama Sasori tersebut.

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali minum dan ke tempat seperti ini, _un_?" ujar bartender pirang itu. Sedangkan yang dipanggil Sasori hanya kembali meminum minumannya dan tetap mengacuhkan sang bartender.

Lagi, hanya rasa panas yang mengaliri setiap organ tubuhnya saat ini. Ah, belum terbiasa rupanya. Tapi tak apa, dengan begini rasa panas di hatinya seakan hilang. Tenggelam bersama rasa membakar yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya menjemput Sakura." Jawabnya serak. Diletakkannya gelas kosong pada meja bar di depannya. Kepalanya mulai pening. Lepas dari segala kebisingan serta temaramnya penerangan yang di padukan dengan kerlap-kerlip neon aneh.

Si bartender pirang menyeringai kecil. "Khawatir, eh?"

"Jangan mimpi, Deidara." Sasori terkekeh pelan. "Kau tahu itu tak akan terjadi."

Deidara menatapnya penuh arti. Hampir lima tahun berteman dengan pria di hadapannya ini membuatnya mau tak mau mengenal sosok merah itu luar dalam. Namun terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang masih tak terbaca dari teman dekatnya ini.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu." Ujarnya kemudian.

Sasori hanya mendesah keras. Bau alkohol yang menyeruak dari sekelilingnya lagi-lagi membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Ia menatap Deidara yang kini tengah berbalik membuat minuman untuk para pemesannya.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak menginjakkan kaki ke tempat seperti ini? Setahun? Dua tahun? Rasanya hampir dua tahun. Lama tak berkunjung kesini membuatnya seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali _clubbing_ dan minum alkohol.

Ia terkekeh dalam hati. Dulu, ia berhenti mengunjungi tempat seperti ini karena **dia**. Sekarang, ia kembali mengunjungi tempat ini pun karena **dia**.

Betapa takdir memainkan dirinya seenaknya.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini gadis itu kesini bersama Gaara." Tukas Deidara masih memunggungi Sasori. Pria itu sedikit tertawa kecil kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak mengerti, _un_"

Sasori hanya terdiam. _Hazel_-nya menatap lurus meja bar lusuh di depannya yang terlihat jarang dibersihkan. "Aku tak peduli."

Ia tak peduli.

Dan tak akan pernah peduli.

Deidara kini terlihat telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya_—_setelah sebelumnya memberikan dua gelas berisi liquid cokelat bening pada dua pemuda yang berada jauh di sampingnya. Pria berambut pirang itu pun kembali menghampiri Sasori dan berdiri di hadapannya_—_menumpukkan kedua lengan pada meja bar.

"Tapi kau tak terlihat seperti itu, _un_." Ujarnya perlahan, menatap sahabatnya baik-baik. "Jangan berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi."

"Lebih baik kau bantu aku mencarinya. Tak usah cerewet, pirang." Gumam Sasori kesal. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas untuk melangkah meninggalkan meja bar.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

Sasori terdiam. Deidara mengerutkan kening.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dan seharusnya, jika lelaki merah ini **kembali** dan mencari gadis itu **lagi**, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting. Karena Deidara tahu, sudah lama mereka tak saling bertemu.

Sudah lama_—_semenjak hari itu.

"Ayah akan pulang malam ini."

Semenjak mereka mengetahui takdir masing-masing. Semenjak takdir mereka saling bertautan. Semenjak takdir mereka menjadi 'sama' satu sama lain.

Sama-sama terlahir di keluarga Akasuna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Basi."_

_ Sang gadis berambut merah muda mendelik mendengar pernyataan sarkastis kekasihnya itu. Dengan kesal ia kembali berbicara._

_ "Hei__—__aku punya beberapa alasan untuk itu, Sasori-_kun_!" ujarnya tak mau kalah._

_ Sedangkan sang pria tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Wajahnya tetap datar. Namun tak pelak tersirat ketertarikan disana. Selalu. Selalu seperti itu jika ia tengah menatap sang gadis._

_ "Pertama, tubuhmu akan rusak." Si gadis berbicara lagi, menatap dalam-dalam kekasihnya dari atas tempat tidur nyamannya. "Kedua, kau akan mudah terserang penyakit."_

_ Si pria mulai gusar, ia bangkit dari sofa hijau di dalam kamar itu dan melangkah mendekati si gadis._

_ "Ketiga, kau akan menjadi bodoh!" namun si gadis tetap melanjutkan, membiarkan tubuhnya kini menjadi incaran kekasihnya yang telah berada di depannya._

_ Pria itu mengulurkan tangan, mengusap lembut garis wajah gadis cantik itu sebelum bergumam pelan. "Dan yang terakhir, hn?"_

_ "Dan yang terakhir, aku akan meninggalkanmu." Tukas gadis itu terkekeh pelan. "Berhentilah mabuk-mabukan, Sasori-_kun_. Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!"_

_ Yang di panggil Sasori hanya menyeringai tipis, membungkukkan wajahnya sehingga kali ini wajahnya sejajar dengan milik gadis merah muda di hadapannya. "Ada yang lain, Sakura-_hime_?"_

_ Sang gadis bernama Sakura menggelengkan kepala cepat. Sebelum akhirnya kecupan Sasori pada ujung hidungnya menghentikan gelengannya._

_ Sakura tersenyum, mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyentuh lembut sisi wajah Sasori. Mengusapnya pelan dan serta merta merasakan hembusan napas hangatnya. Sekejap, gadis itu memejamkan mata saat akhirnya bibirnya ditangkap oleh bibir manis pria itu._

_ Apapun untukmu, Sakura._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang tahu benang merah akan tersambung dengan samar disana.

"Mencariku, Sasori … _nii_?"

Sang pemuda menolehkan kepalanya saat menangkap suara feminim yang begitu ia kenal. Kepalanya terangguk pelan untuk menjawab teguran gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ada apa seorang pengusaha muda yang hebat repot-repot mencariku disini? Ah, bahkan jas mahalmu itu terlalu bagus untuk terlihat dalam sebuah _pub_ kecil ini, _nii-chan_."

Cih. Sasori mendecih singkat. Si cantik bermulut tajam. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, Sakura_—_adiknya, pasti akan mencemoohnya ataupun mengeluarkan sindiran-sindiran pedas karena melihatnya berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Tak usah membuang-buang waktuku, Sakura. Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu." Tandasnya cepat, akhirnya. Dengan segera Sasori bangkit dari kursi tingginya, memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Deidara yang terlihat berwajah was-was. Kemudian, melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Menjemputku?" lirih Sakura seraya tersenyum miris.

"Jangan membuatnya tambah kesal, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tahu bagaimana sikapnya itu, _un_?"

Sakura menoleh pada Deidara yang berbicara padanya itu, memberikan seulas senyum tipis, kemudian bergegas menyusul Sasori keluar dari _pub_.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Gaara-_kun_, Deidara. Mungkin besok aku tak datang kesini."

Dan setelahnya gadis itu lenyap dari pandangan Deidara. Pria berambut pirang itu pun hanya dapat menatap direksi kepergiannya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Terlalu banyak duka.

Terlalu banyak luka.

Terlalu banyak kebohongan_—_yang akhirnya hanya menyisakan sakit.

Ia mengenal mereka berdua begitu lama. Terlebih pada Sasori yang telah menjadi temannya semenjak mereka berdua sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa baru di sebuah universitas swasta di Suna. Sasori yang dingin, ia yang konyol. Ketertarikan keduanya pada seni membuat mereka menjadi akrab seiring berjalannya waktu.

Lalu Sakura muncul.

Mahasiswi baru, junior satu tahunnya. Fakultas kedokteran.

Di tahun pertamanya gadis itu begitu populer, yang mau tak mau membuat Sasori dan Deidara juga mendengar segala kasak-kusuk mengenai gadis itu walaupun sekilas.

Namun, siapa sangka kalau ternyata Sasori tertarik padanya?

Dan siapa sangka bahwa Sakura merespon ketertarikan pria berambut merah itu?

Siapa sangka mereka sering berkencan di waktu-waktu luar kampus yang sama sekali tak diketahui Deidara?

Yang Deidara tahu setelah itu adalah keduanya yang sudah meresmikan hubungan. Menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan, yeah. Siapa yang tak akan menoleh pada pasangan yang dapat dikatakan sempurna itu? Sama-sama menjadi yang populer diangkatannya masing-masing.

Tak ada yang ditutup-tutupi dari keduanya saat itu. Mereka berdua pun tampak biasa mengumbar kemesraan satu sama lain. Selama tiga tahun.

Lalu, berita yang Deidara dengar saat itu benar-benar tak pernah disangkanya.

Saat Sasori membawa Sakura kerumahnya, saat gadis itu melihat sebuah pigura tua berobjekan kedua orang tua Sasori_—_yang juga dua orang yang paling dikenalnya.

Pigura yang sama dengan pigura yang terpasang indah di meja kamarnya selepas kematian Ibunya tercinta.

Ayah Sasori adalah ayahnya. Dan perempuan di pigura yang dikenalkan Sasori sebagai Ibu pria itu juga merupakan Ibunya. Entah bagaimana segalanya terlihat rumit dan kusut.

Selama ini Sakura selalu tinggal dengan Ibunya dari kecil. Dan sejak berumur sepuluh tahun, itulah pertama kalinya gadis itu mengetahui kondisi orang tuanya yang tak harmonis. Ibunya telah bercerai dengan Ayahnya enam bulan sejak kelahirannya. Perselingkuhan.

Dan ia dibawa oleh Ibunya. Delapan tahun setelahnya, Ibunya meninggal karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya.

Memang Sakura tak tahu bagaimana rupa sang Ayah, namun ia masih dapat melihatnya dari pigura yang ditinggalkan Ibunya.

Dan yang ia tak tahu sampai setahun belakangan ini adalah kenyataan bahwa ia juga memiliki seorang Kakak laki-laki.

Kakak laki-laki yang selama ini tinggal dengan sang Ayah. Yang sudah hampir dua puluh tiga tahun ini terpisah darinya.

Ya, dialah Akasuna Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Takdir.

Hei, kalau cinta itu berarti bahagia, mengapa yang kurasakan justru hanyalah kesakitan belaka?

"Apa keperluanmu sebenarnya _nii-chan_?"

Ada rasa sesak yang perlahan menjalar dalam rongga dada Sasori saat mendengar pernyataan akhir yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Ia berdehem pelan, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalan. Berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya.

"Ayah akan pulang malam ini."

Hening.

Sasori dapat merasakan helaan napas yang terdengar berat dari gadis di sampingnya itu. Ada kekalutan disana.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" ucap Sakura akhirnya.

Sasori menoleh. "Tentu saja ke apartemenku_—_apartemen kita."

Lagi-lagi hening. Mereka berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. Sasori mendesah samar, bersama gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya tak dapat bergerak dengan normal.

Entah mengapa.

"Kau mengatakan pada Ayah bahwa ak_—_"

"_—_tidak, tenang saja. Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa soal kepindahanmu dari apartemenku."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. "Sasori, aku_—_maksudku, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sudah sejak lama setelah hari itu, Sakura tak memanggil namanya seperti barusan. Tanpa embel-embel _nii-chan_ atau apapun itu. Hanya Sasori.

Dan itu membuat dada Sasori kembali berdesir.

Tanpa sadar, pria itu telah menepikan mobilnya pada sebuah jalanan sepi di pinggir kedai yang terlihat sudah tutup. Ia menghentikan mobilnya dan kemudian mematikan mesin mobil itu membuat Sakura terbelalak tiba-tiba.

"Sasori_—_"

"Aku tak bisa, Sakura." Ucap Sasori kecil. Pria itu meneggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan lengannya diatas stir mobil tersebut. "Aku tak mengerti, aku tak bisa."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasori memang tak jelas, namun Sakura mengerti dengan baik apa maksudnya. Maka, gadis itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyentuh bahu lelaki itu singkat.

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya. Sejenak, mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Ada banyak hal yang dapat Sasori lihat dari wajah cantik itu. _Emerald_-nya yang menenangkan, hidungnya yang kecil, bibir merahnya yang tipis, belah pipinya yang memerah. Dulu, ia dapat melihat masa depannya dalam _emerald_ itu, ada binaran yang selalu terpancar dalam setiap kedipannya. Ada getaran menyenangkan saat menyentuh hidung mungil itu. Terasa perasaan membuncah saat bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir manis itu. Juga ada kehangatan yang menjalar saat ia membelai pipi merah meronanya.

Perasaan yang hanya dapat ia tekan sekuat tenaga saat ini.

Namun, bolehkah ia egois sejenak?

"Sakura." Desahnya pelan. Tangannya beralih menangkap pergelangan gadis itu yang masih bertengger pada bahunya. Menariknya mendekat, membuat bahu mereka kini saling bersentuhan. "Kudengar kau pergi dengan Gaara akhir-akhir ini, hn?"

Sakura menahan napas, merasakan wajah mereka begitu dekat. Merasakan desah napas pria di depannya yang hampir ia lupakan. "Hm…"

"Kenapa?" lirih Sasori pelan. Ia kembali menarik Sakura lebih dekat, membuat kening mereka kini bersentuhan lembut. "Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Saso_—_" perkataan gadis itu terhenti saat merasakan kecupan pada keningnya. "…Sasori."

Dan tak ada yang berbicara lagi saat kecupan itu menurun, menyentuh hidungnya, ke sisi-sisi belah pipinya, sampai akhirnya sampai pada bibirnya.

Ada perasaan yang kembali membuncah saat setelah sekian lama bibir itu kembali bertemu. Ada perkataan yang tak terucap, tetapi dapat mereka rasakan diantara lumatan lembut tersebut.

Ada getaran yang hampir dua tahun ini mereka tahan, hingga saat Sasori menarik pinggangnya mendekat, gadis itu hanya dapat mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher kokoh pria itu, seolah ikut membawanya mendekat.

Ada rindu.

Ada ragu.

Maka, saat akhirnya dengan terpaksa ciuman itu terhenti, yang tersisa hanyalah sebongkah luka yang melebar menjadi duka.

Ada napas tertahan disana, yang membuat keduanya hanya menatap diam.

Dan, tentu saja_—_ada sebuah kesalahan disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya, manusia hanya dapat menjalankan. Tuhan yang akhirnya menentukan.

Jangan lupakan takdir diantaranya.

Sasori dan Sakura tahu, akhir mereka tak akan bahagia. Namun, mereka akan mulai mencari kebahagiaan itu secara terpisah. Melupakan seulas dosa manis yang pernah terkecap.

Juga menjadi kakak beradik sebagaimana takdir mereka.

**.**

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note****:**

Astaga, fic ini tamat dengan ketidakjelasannya-_- aku bahkan ragu ini termaksud _**cliffhanger**_ atau **gajeness**-_- Entahlah, yang jelas aku sudah ikut meramaikan event ini! _Yeay, me_! *tebar confetti*

Aku tahu ini terlampau jauh dari kata bagus serta berlibet-libet. Diksi maksa alur maksa-_- ah, fic maksa sepertinya. Yah, seperti temanya _**Achilles Heel**__: __**bad**__ beginning__—__**bad**__ ending_:'''

Tapi, _mind _to **RnR**? :')

**SasoSaku, Flamming Cherry Blossom**. _It's for you, guys_:')

**LastMelodya**


End file.
